fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!/References
* This is one of many episodes/comics that Timmy disguises as something he is not supposed to be. In this act, he is a hummingbird along with Cosmo and Wanda. * This is the fourth time Timmy turns into something. He had previously been so in Apartnership, A Mile in My Shoes and Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary. If you count Channel Chasers, Hassle in the Castle, When Nerds Collide, Micecapades, Fly Boy, Teacher's Pet you would have a total of ten times. * It is revealed that Timmy Turner was the reason Denzel Crocker lost his fairies and went insane about fairies, although Cosmo is also to blame by turning on the microphones. * March 15, 1972 is the date that Denzel Crocker lost Cosmo and Wanda as his fairy godparents and became a hunchback, lost his hair, and his other defects that came from the laser used by Jorgen von Strangle to wipe Crocker's memory. * First time Timmy said "FAIRYGODPARENTS!" and made crazy poses like Crocker would. * The reason the Dinklebergs live next door to the Turners because Timmy's dad took the For Sale sign in front of there house and tossed it backwards, landing in the neighboring plot in which the Dinklebergs pulled up and bought the house. * Crocker's car license plate reads "FAIRIES". * Crocker had an evil babysitter named Vic, who resembles a male version of Vicky. * Timmy's principal was once in love with Crocker until their college years when she found out how crazy he was at his presentation. * It is revealed that Geraldine is the first name of Timmy's principal. * Dinkleberg was once the boyfriend of Timmy's mom before he ended their relationship after he got rich. * Timmy's dad was once a janitor while in college. * This is where we learn why Timmy's hat is pink. It is because Timmy's parents thought that they were expecting to have him as a girl until he was born. * Denzel Crocker is a hero in Dimmsdale with the help of Cosmo and Wanda. * There was similar news reporter to Chet Ubetcha in the 1970s named Nanette Ubetcha. * First time we see when a fairy is exposed. * First time we see Denzel Crocker as a kid. * First time we see Jorgen in the 1970s. * Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, and Mr. Dinkleberg went to Dimmsdale Elementary School. * First time we see Mr. and Mrs. Dinkleberg in the 90s. * First time we see Mr. and Mrs. Turner's house and Mr. and Mrs. Dinkleberg bought their house. * In the early 1990s Mr. and Mrs. Turner were into Grunge. * In the opening shot in the 1990s you could see a Clinton, Gore bumper sticker on the back of a car. * First time we see Principal Waxelplax as a kid. * Although this was intended as the lead in episode for the movie Abra-Catastrophe!, and indeed aired before it, it was actually produced AFTER the movie. *The car Dinkleberg and his wife have in early-90s was a 1976 Porsche 911 Carrera. *Principal Waxelplax' early-90 car was a 1965 Ford Galaxie convertible. * When 70's Jorgen forbids Timmy and his fairies from ever returning to March, 1972, he allows then to visit other months of that year on the proviso they don't interfere with the election of "President McGovern", thus suggesting Timmy was somehow the reason that year's presidential election was won by Republican candidate Richard Nixon instead of Democratic candidate George McGovern. * This episodes also features the predestination paradox as Timmy Turner is the cause of Denzel Crocker losing his fairy godparents while Timmy tried to prevent it, inadvertently revealing his godparents and getting them taken away. * In the beginning of the episode, if you look closely at A.J.'s DNA tracking device, it says that Mr. Crocker is 5'10 tall, weighs 128 pounds, and his hair is "fake". * During his speech as a child, Denzel Crocker claims that he was born in a log cabin. * Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Sheldon Dinkleberg, Denzel Crocker, and Geraldine Waxelplax are the only adults to appear in the 3 time periods Timmy traveled to: 1992, 1982, and 1972. * This reveals that Mr. Turner has been jealous of the Dinklebergs since the 70's. * This reveals that Denzel Crocker used to have Fairy Godparents when he was a child. * Men In Black - The way that Jorgen and the fairies in black made Denzel Crocker and the other people forget about fairies, is the same way Agent K and Agent J wiped people memories. * General - "He promised to blind us with science!" - This line is a reference to the song She Blinded Me with Science. * Mr. Turner - "Wow! She's a maniac, that's for sure!" - Dad says this when Mom is dancing in place, then sits down and water splashes on her. This is in reference to the popular 80s movie Flashdance. Also, the song "Maniac" was used in that movie. * Back to the Future - When Timmy travels to the 80's, you can see a DeLorean leave to time-travel. * Ren and Stimpy ''- When Timmy does his impression of "Fairly God Parents!", he tells Cosmo and Wanda to hit him if does it again, Cosmo poofs up an oar, and almost hits him then, only for Timmy to angerily tell him not now. Later, when Timmy does the impression again, Wanda and Cosmo both slap him, and he thanks them for not using the oar. This could be a reference to when Nickelodeon banned an episode of Ren and Stimpy, "Man's Best Friend", for a scene involving Ren beating George Liquor with an oar.http://renandstimpy.wikia.com/wiki/Man's_Best_Friend * ''March 15 - The date, March 15, is also known as the , the date Julius Caesar was assassinated. * - In the scene when they see Crocker getting his teaching job and Timmy's parents have a moving truck full of girly things, it says "U-Lug" on the side of the truck, that is a spoof of the moving company. * - In the 80's, at Dimmsdale University, the Auditorium's name is Belinda Carlisle Auditorium. * - Chet Ubetcha used to be taller, but was made short by the radiation from a bulky 80's cellular phone that he was holding next to him. The cellular phone resembles the , which is rumored that it has nuclear radiation. * When Mrs. Crocker was bringing Mr. Crocker a March 15 cake, the background behind her briefly shows the outside, even though the scene is taking place in Mr. Crocker's bedroom. * If you pay attention to Crocker's shadow while he's giving his speech, during the whole thing, his shadow's mouth stays in one position. * When Timmy traveled back to the 70's in "Father Time", Cosmo and Wanda were Bill Gates' godparents, not Denzel Crocker's. Also, Timmy's dad was called "Dad" back then in Father Time, but in this episode when Timmy calls him that, his Dad does not recognize that name and attempts to correct Timmy with his real one, but is interrupted by a truck. **Also in "Father Time", Timmy's parents met when they were children, but in this episode, Timmy's mom dates Sheldon Dinkleberg from when she was a child until the 1980s when Dinkleberg dumped her after becoming rich. After Dad, working as a janitor, mops up her tears, they fall in love and have Timmy ten years later (1992). *In the 80's scene some thing were non-existent yet, just like the DeLorean of Back In The Future or the music career of Belinda Carlisle. Fmo Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia